


Hassled

by jamesm97



Series: Stiles pulls a Celeb [3]
Category: Big Time Rush, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoying People, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Popular Stiles Stilinski, Protective Lydia Martin, Scared Stiles, Stiles loves Kendall, public outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks after the news spread about Stiles and Kendall being a couple, Stiles is popular in school but seriously it might be putting a strain on there relationship.</p><p>Maybe there going to break up, it wouldn't be the first time the press have broken up a couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hassled

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't updated this series in a while but I'm going to be updating this in the form of new fics not with chaptered works

“So Stiles, how the hell did you pull a celeb? I didn’t even know you were gay” Jenny says out of no where the news about Kendall went viral and he’s had that question asked more times than he’s been called Stiles.

“He paid a gypsy to put Kendall under a spell” Lydia steps in and comes to the rescue.

“Oh my god really?” Jenny asks, eyes wide.

“No, not really dumb ass fuck off” Lydia snaps, the blond runs off scared Lydia is the queen bee after all.

“Wow Lydia, that’s the first time you’ve ever swore in front of me” Stiles laughs grabbing her arm and pulling her down the corridor.

“I did it for me, not for you” Lydia says tossing her hair back.

“For yourself?” Stiles questions.

“She’s asks the exact same question every school day for three weeks ever since it landed on the front page of teen vogue, do you know how tiring it is to hear the same question asked 15 times especially in that high pitched elmo voice of hers?” Lydia fumes.

“Yeah actually I do, I was the one she asked that question all 15 times” Stiles laughs.

“Wow Stilinski, cheating on that hottie of a celeb with Lydia martin are you brain damaged” Latoya Aka Lydia’s mortal enemy laughs.

“Wow look Lotoya learned your name, you should feel so honoured” Lydia snorts, objecting when Stiles pulls her away. 

 

“I have already seen you slapping her three times, I don’t want to see it a fourth besides my twitter followers might abandon me if I’m seen with a criminal genius” Stiles smiles.

“I’m to smart to ever get caught, so I’d never be a criminal, well a convicted criminal any way”Lydia smiles and lets him pull them away to there final test of there high school lives.

“I can’t wait to get this over and done with and then finally no more school until graduation” Stiles beams.

“I’m looking forward to not hearing the annoying people in this school”Lydia tells him.

“Unfollow me on twitter because all I am getting is those questions so If you don’t wanna hear it that’s for the best” Stiles laughs.

“How is your famous boyfriend then, I haven’t seen him since you got hacked” Lydia asks.

“His managers and publicist are taken advantage of the breaking news, sales are up and there making him and the band play extra shows, and when he’s not performing he’s being interviewed by everyone from Jimmy Fallon to Ellen” Stiles tells her, he spits the words out like there acidic and there burning his mouth even to just speak them.

 

“The Celebrity world is a joke anything to make a bit of money” Lydia tries to comfort him.

“I know, Kendall’s sick of it, we barely get a chance to text, I just have a bad feeling” Stiles admits to her, his voice goes quiet.

“A bad feeling about what? You and Kendall, don’t be stupid he loves you to death, you’ve been together for a year and what is it? three months” She tells him, smiling when he nods.

“I’ve just got a feeling that he’s going to get tired with all the questions and just end it to make life simple for himself.

“I know for a fact that’s never going to happen, 99% of long distance relationships don’t work out, but Stiles you guys make it work so effortlessly, you look at him like he’s your world and he looks at you like your his everything, if anyone can make it, then its going to be you two” Lydia tells him a smile forming on her face when he himself smiles.

“Thanks, but I got a text of him last night he said he’s coming into town next week and we need to talk” Stiles tells her. “We need to talk is never good, we haven’t spoke since, he had a concert that went on till late last night and I didn’t get the usual ‘I love you, goodnight text ’ he always sends that every night no matter where he is”Stiles shrugs lining up out side of the testing hall.

“Oh I know what its about, its got nothing to do with breaking up” Lydia tells him giving him her trademark blinding smiles.

“What you know what its about? Tell me what its about” He basically begs her.

“Trust me its a surprise your gonna want” Lydia tells him and then she doesn’t open her mouth again, no matter how many times Stiles begs.

 

She leaves him thinking of his future with his boyfriend not for the first time that day but, she did give him a little hope that the outcome won’t be all doom and gloom, like it always is for him.


End file.
